The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In a transflective LCD, both reflected ambient light and transmitted back light may contribute to the color as represented in a pixel. The color produced by the reflected portion of the pixel may produce a desaturated color, while the transmitted portion of the pixel may provide a color of fidelity. The overall color from both the reflected portion and the transmitted portion may still be a color of good fidelity with enhanced brightness, resolution and readability. However, when the ambient light is strong (e.g., in bright room light or outside under the sun), the desaturated color from the reflected portion may be so strong as to affect the overall fidelity of the color produced by both the reflected portion and the transmitted portion. As a result, the quality and readability of color images and color videos in bright light conditions may suffer.